<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Date by Ctrvpani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220036">First Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctrvpani/pseuds/Ctrvpani'>Ctrvpani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mafia (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Date, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, soft stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctrvpani/pseuds/Ctrvpani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln and Donovan have their first date.<br/>Based on my tumblr post</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Clay/John Donovan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song Lincoln and Donovan dance to<br/>https://youtu.be/eFFgbc5Vcbw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donovan wasn’t really sure how to respond when one day Lincoln entered the motel and was telling him to lock up and follow him to the car. He tried asking him why but Lincoln had told him it was a surprise. Donovan had suspiciously got in as Lincoln gave no clues as to where they were going or what his plan was and it almost made him feel a little uneasy in a way. </p><p>He wasn’t really sure what to think when Lincoln had pulled up outside a store before turning to face him.<br/>
“Okay ice cream! What flavour?” He asked causing Donovan to furrow his eyebrows together.<br/>
“Ice cream?”<br/>
“Yeah ice cream what flavour before you’re stuck with vanilla” responded Lincoln causing Donovan to raise his eyebrows.<br/>
“Um...strawberry”<br/>
“Strawberry it is, wait here” muttered Lincoln with a smirk before he was climbing out the car and heading inside the store to apparently get ice cream.</p><p>It took him a moment to connect the dots as he remembered that conversation that went down the night they got together.</p><p>
  <i>“Oh ice cream and who the fuck am I your girlfriend?”<br/>
“Hey man, if the dress fits”</i>
</p><p>That night it turns out that was maybe the case because they ended up becoming a thing even though they had yet to actually go on a date. He remembers asking Lincoln about how this relationship was supposed to go between them.</p><p>
  <i>“So what? We go on dates or some shit”<br/>
“Maybe, when all this is over I’ll take us someplace nice”<br/>
“Well aren’t you a romantic”</i>
</p><p>Was this the start of Lincoln taking them someplace nice? And speaking of Lincoln there he was with two white containers of ice cream leaving the store. He climbed into the car, throwing the containers into the back before turning back to the stirring wheel to get going.<br/>
“Woah there hotshot I have a question!” asked Donovan as he put his hand on Lincoln’s wrist to stop him from moving anywhere right now. He squinted his eyes a little with suspicion as he looked at Lincoln before asking the question<br/>
“Is this a date?” and the moment he said it a smirk appeared on Lincoln’s face.<br/>
“Maybe? Why? You surprised?” He asked with amusement<br/>
“I mean a little because I thought we said we’d do this kind of thing after all of this with Sal” responded Donovan causing Lincoln to shrug.<br/>
“We ain’t busy right now and Marcano is too busy shitting his pants so I think we can afford one night...you in?” explained Lincoln before raising his eyebrow at the last part.</p><p>“Sure” shrugged Donovan as Lincoln smiled in response before starting up the car.<br/>
“You’re not taking us to the French Ward are you?” Groaned Donovan causing Lincoln to laugh<br/>
“Nah, it’s just me and you tonight. I’ve got a place closed to everyone but us” Explained Lincoln as kept his eyes on the road.<br/>
“Oh look at you being all romantic!” Chirped Donovan<br/>
“I try” shrugged Lincoln with a smirk before they were pulling up at their destination.</p><p>What took Donovan by surprise was that they pulled up outside Sammy’s bar.<br/>
“This is Sammy’s right?”<br/>
“That’s right” Said Lincoln before he was shifting a little to face Donovan in the passenger seat.<br/>
“I um...I can’t let Sal and Giorgi take this from me too...I’m ready to start making new memories for the place and I thought what better way than to make the first new memory the start of us? And besides I did say in Nam that I’d bring you here” explained Lincoln as Donovan sadly smiled before looking through the window to look at the bar.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get inside before this melts” said Donovan as he climbed out the car causing Lincoln to softly smile before following behind. Donovan had the containers of ice cream in his hands as Lincoln made his way to the door with the keys.<br/>
“Mint seriously?” asked Donovan as he looked at the other container that Lincoln must have picked for himself.<br/>
“Not just mint! Mint chocolate chip!” Corrected Lincoln as he got the door open and entered the place.<br/>
“Like eating goddamn toothpaste” muttered Donovan causing Lincoln to laugh as he locked the door behind him and made sure the ‘closed’ sign was on display before looking around at the place. Donovan let out a loud whistle in admiration as he looked around<br/>
“Nice place” He said<br/>
“Yeah...just how it was before” muttered Lincoln causing Donovan to turn around to face him.<br/>
“You alright?” He asked with concern as Lincoln nodded.</p><p>“Yeah...still a little strange being back here I guess” responded causing Donovan to nod.<br/>
“Like you said...new memories. We’re not gonna let Sal ruin this” said Donovan as he put one hand on his shoulder causing Lincoln to softly smile.<br/>
“That we’re not” said Lincoln softly before he was taking the containers from Donovan and heading to the kitchen to put it into bowls. </p><p>Donovan decided to look around the bar, it was nice place. He remembers the days in Nam where Lincoln was just tell him all about Sammy’s, he’d always remember the smile on Lincoln’s face everytime he talked about the place...it’s a little sad to think what had gone down in here before it was fixed up again. He never got to meet Sammy and Ellis like Lincoln had wanted him to, he had offered Lincoln a job in California and planned at some point to come and get Lincoln but also meet his family before heading back there. He has wondered what they would have thought of him but given the looks that the Padre gives him maybe it might not have gone down well...but he likes to think that wouldn’t have been the case.</p><p>As he went to go and sit at the bar Lincoln was now appearing from the kitchen with two bowls of ice cream and a radio tucked under his arm. He slid the bowl of strawberry ice cream towards Donovan who quickly caught it before he was putting the radio down and turning it on.<br/>
“So when did you come up with this?” asked Donovan as he started eating his ice cream.<br/>
“Today” Started Lincoln as he leaned against the bar table on the other side and started eating his ice cream.<br/>
“I wanted ice cream, today has been quiet and because we never got any after the whole Aldridge chase” explained Lincoln as he pointed his spoon at him.<br/>
“Fair point” responded Donovan as he shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>Even after their bowls of ice cream were long gone they spent a lot of time just talking and laughing about anything and everything. They talked about memories they had in Nam and Lincoln told him a few stories about things at home.<br/>
“So you’re telling me you and Ellis spent the night running from the cops because you decided to climb aboard the moving parade?!”<br/>
“That was part of it but I also may have thrown a water balloon at a cop”<br/>
“Where the fuck did the balloon come from?”<br/>
“I don’t remember!” Laughed Lincoln, his voice going a little higher as if he was trying not to laugh but now they were both now howling with laughter.<br/>
“Goddamn it Lincoln, so what did you do? did you climb down and start running or-“<br/>
“I fell down” laughed Lincoln before they were both hysterical again, Donovan clutching his stomach while Lincoln banged the table as they laughed the hardest they’ve laughed in a long time.</p><p>The laughter came to a halt when ‘Long tall Sally’ by Little Richard started to play on the radio catching Lincoln’s attention. A smile appeared on his face and quickly Lincoln was turning the volume up<br/>
“Come on!” he said as he vaulted over the bar and was grabbing for Donovan’s hand to pull him to the dance floor.</p><p>“Oh no, no, no!” started Donovan as he shook his head<br/>
“Aw come on!”<br/>
“I don’t dance”<br/>
“Well you’re dancing!” Said Lincoln as if it was final as he grabbed Donovan’s arms and pulled him off the stool and towards the dance floor. In a way Donovan feels like he can’t say no to Lincoln, he always has these ‘puppy eyes’ as he mentally describes them and he’s pretty sure Lincoln is not even intentionally doing it, it’s precious and goddamn it he can’t say no to them.</p><p>“Just follow me” Said Lincoln before they were moving. During the verses of the song they’d stop in time of the beat, feet hitting the ground everytime the beat hit as they seriously...well pretended to be serious looked each other in the eyes. As it got to the chorus it wasn’t long before Donovan was quickly warming up, twisting and turning with Lincoln and it was all lighthearted as they laughed and danced together. At one point Lincoln was taking Donovan’s hand, spinning him before pulling him towards his body before he was turning Donovan around again. Lincoln’s torso against his back, hips close together, one of Lincoln’s hands on Donovan’s hip as they happily swayed to the beat of the music.</p><p>“Am I the lady in this?”<br/>
“Hey I’m taller so”<br/>
“Asshole”<br/>
It was all smiles and laughs as they moved it time with the beat before Lincoln was spinning Donovan away from him and they were twisting and turning again. As the song was coming to an end Lincoln took Donovan’s hand again before he was spinning him and pulling him close. A slower song began to play but they stayed where they were.</p><p>“Jesus christ of course only you would get me dancing” chuckled Donovan causing Lincoln to smile.<br/>
“Tonight has been nice”<br/>
“It has” added Donovan<br/>
“Wanna call it a night?” Suggested Lincoln causing Donovan to raise an eyebrow at him.<br/>
“You suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” asked Donovan with amusement causing Lincoln to smirk and a flicker of mischief in his eyes.<br/>
“Maybe” he smirked<br/>
“Then lead the way” </p><p>Lincoln headed to the bar to turn the radio off and take the bowls to the kitchen sink before they were heading downstairs to the basement.<br/>
“Wait a minute, did you sleep in the basement?” asked Donovan as he paused in his steps and Lincoln looked back at him with amusement.<br/>
“Some nights, I don’t know I just liked it down here” explained Lincoln before they continued to head down the stairs to the basement. As the reached the basement Donovan began to look around the various boxes around and the small bed.</p><p>“It was the only part that didn’t burn down” explained Lincoln before he was moving to sit down on the bed. He almost had a sad look in his eyes as he looked around the basement and the memories he had of the place. Donovan made his way over to Lincoln and stood in front of him, his hand reaching up to Lincoln’s face and gently brushing the scar with his thumb.</p><p>“Tonight was great” Said Donovan causing Lincoln to hum in response.<br/>
“I’m sure they’d be proud of you...you built this place back up and like you’ve said...making new memories in this place” he continued causing Lincoln to softly smile as he looked up at him. Donovan smiled back at him before his other hand was going to Lincoln’s cheek.<br/>
“You know it’s been like twelve hours since you last kissed me”<br/>
“Is that right” smirked Lincoln causing Donovan to hum in response before he was leaning down to press his lips against his. It wasn’t long before Lincoln was wrapping his arms around Donovan and pulling him onto the bed causing him to yelp with surprise and they both began to laugh.<br/>
“You taste like mint” muttered Donovan in between kisses causing a muffled laugh from Lincoln as he reached to pull at Donovan’s tie.</p><p>The bed was a little tight fit for them both but it didn’t matter to them because the night had been perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>